Important
by MapleFlavouredBeer
Summary: Canada is feeling suicidal after not being able to see Prussia for a long while.. And he gets tired of all the crap the other nations put him through, so he deals with it. Luckily for him, Prussia comes back just in-time to witness everything. Rated M for mature language. -This is my first fanfiction ;v;-


_**WARNING; THERE IS SOME MATURE LANGUAGE AND CANADA (KINDA?) FANTASIZES ABOUT PRUSSIA SO YOU MIGHT LAUGH AT THAT CAUSE IT MADE ME LAUGH SO YEAH. **_

** Damn I'm so good at making titles.. **

Oh hi sexy. Guess what? I stayed up 'till 5AM writing this. RAGH- I wrote this for my RP page, and now I'm posting it here ouo But um so yeah. I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes or if it reminds you of another fanfiction you've read. I've only read one Suicidal!CanadaXPrussia but Canada was fem. and it had a different plot and stuff. Yeahh, OH, ALSO **I DID NOT WRITE PRUSSIA'S LINES OR WHATEVER WITH A GERMAN ACCENT (what = vat, etc etc) SO JUST PRETEND IT WAS A GERMAN ACCENT, OKAY? ALSO, THE GERMAN WORDS WERE TRANSLATED BY GOOGLE TRANSLATE; SO I'M SORRY IF ANYTHING IS WRONG! I'M NOT GERMAN.. Thank you ;A; ** I apologize if you didn't like it. It's my first fanfic, y'know ;~;"

_Canada's P.O.V_

I flicked up my wrist and looked at my watch as it read "6:35 PM", sighing to myself. Gilbert was supposed to be home at 4. Maybe he found someone better? The chances were highly likely which caused me to worry.

"Another day without him, eh Kuma?" I looked at my bear.

"...Who are you?" He tilted his head upwards, looking at me.

I frowned. I usually am fine with it, I just laugh it off. I was supposed to be used to being forgotten, ignored and neglected anyways, right? But this time, it felt different.. I didn't have someone there to laugh it off with now, did I?

Blinking at the bear with a look of disapproval, he was still waiting for the answer I refused to give. It's happened one too many times now..

Forcing a small smile, I heard the bear say he was hungry, so I grabbed onto his paw and walked into the kitchen and let him take whatever he wanted. I then had a thought.. Suicide. Even though I kind of felt bad about it, I didn't really have much more of a choice, right? I mean, everyone I love, or atleast have loved, treated me like I don't exist. I walked back to the living room and looked at my watch again. 6:45. It had been exactly 10 minutes since I last checked, but to me it felt like a few hours had gone by. I sat there, making sure this is what I really wanted..

I nodded to myself and walked over to the kitchen, passing Kumakijo or whatever his name was eating away at his food, planning it all out. Overdose? Cutting? Or should I just...shoot myself and make it instant? I went to one of the drawers near the stove, taking out a knife and examining it. I felt like crying, but who could blame me? It's pretty hard being ignored your entire life. First by your own father, or atleast I'd like to think of him as a father.. The by your dear brother. Pretty much everybody, except Gilbert. But it's not the reason why I love..or loved, atleast.. the albino. He made me feel happy, his tender and sweet kisses, or his gentle and soothing hugs.. Not to mention he looked absolutely gorgeous, and to top it off, he had a German accent... Oh god his German accent just left me there like a freakishly obsessed school girl. As I slid my back down the wall of my living room, making sure Kumakiji wouldn't notice me, I figured I might aswell think of all the stupid things I've done in my past, right? I thought it would help. But since I didn't really do much, there wasn't many things I could think of..

As I brought the sharp knife closer to my wrist, I bid the world a small farewell in my mind. I sure was going to miss everyo- Gilbert. As a wicked smile crept on my face with a tear streaming down my cheek, I pressed down hard into my right wrist with my beloved knife. _Nobody_ could stop me now. It's too late. I bet Gilbert is out there somewhere getting drunk or having sex with some stranger he met at the bar. Supposedly, he was at a business trip in Berlin. But my heart couldn't take it any longer. It just couldn't after all of the bullshit I put up with. I pressed ever harder, noticing some blood gush down my wrist and onto my jeans. I bit my lower lip, trying to endure the pain.

** That's when the front door flung open.**

"Kesesese! Oi Mattie! The aweso-" He cut himself off, narrowing his eyes at me, sulking there like the idiot I was.

"Oh.. Hi Gil.. I've missed you.. alot.." I reduced the pressure of the blade cutting into me, and said as if nothing was going on.

"Mattie.. Just what the fuck you're doing?!" His voice dwelled with anger as he approached me quickly, I couldn't help but smile and softly chuckle hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Oh, this?" I looked down at my wrist. "I'm just ridding the world of myself. Which to everyone is nothing~" I sounded like a compete maniac as my voice cracked a bit, and that's when tears came down like a waterfall. I dropped the knife from my hand looking at my knees and let my wrist drop, hissing at the pain.

"Why the fuck.. Mattie, you know you mean the fucking world to me! Why would you even _think_of doing this?! Answer me!"

I looked up at him, meeting his red eyes with my blue-violet ones. His looked like they were full of frustration that was about to be let go on someone. I only forced another smile, not even noticing my tears. "Gil.." I didn't know how else to respond, finding my smile being twitched back to a slight frown. The Prussian beamed at me, obviously being irritated. He got closer though, so I slowly raised my arm that wasn't physically damaged infront of me defensively so that he couldn't hurt me anymore than I've hurt myself. But to my surprise, all he did was sit down next to me, and pull arm around me, kind of like a side-hug. I don't get it, shouldn't he be mad? All he did was whisper something in German.

"Alles wird in Ordnung sein, nicht weinen, Mattie." He cooed. I didn't quite understand, but I found it comforting.

I gave a slight nod, glancing at my wrist which I noticed he was too. I slowly moved my head to rest over his chest. "We should get zat bandaged.." He spoke with a sad look on his face.

"L-listen, I'm fine.." I managed to mumble.

"Nein, you're not. You just tried to fucking kill yourself. How can someone be fine after that? Stop lying." That statement made my eyes widen slightly.. Next thing I knew, he was gently grabbing my wrist, kissing my hand.

"Sorry for being late.. There were problems with the plane I was on. It was so un-awesome of me, Birdie.." I've never heard him use such a serious tone in my life, I didn't know wether to cry some more or just smile and nod.

"Hör auf zu weinen, meine Liebe. Ich mag es nicht seing meiner Mattie Schrei so. Ich bin jetzt hier, alles wird in Ordnung sein. Kesese~" His voice was strangely calming, even though he did throw in his usually intimidating, "Kesesese". And yet again, I wasn't completely sure of what he was saying, I haven't been practicing my German ever since he left. I believe what he said was along the lines of "Stop crying" or something to do with love..? I pushed the thought to the back of my head, finally stopping my crying, feeling more comfortable knowing that he was here with me. He then proceeded to kiss my forehead, and I could pretty much _feel _him smirking.

"Ich liebe dich~" He whispered into my ear, causing my cheeks to turn pink immediately. I could finally feel...

**Important**.

"...J-Je t'aime aussi..."

(( Y-Yeah.

Thanks for reading! Q u Q Feedback is highly appreciated! ))


End file.
